a dream come true
by ArkanianHyde
Summary: from a nightmare Misao experiences a dream come true. oneshot.


Disclaimer- this series and these characters do not belong to me. Sucks, don't it?

**A Dream Come True**

Summary: -From a nightmare, Misao experiences her dream coming true. ONESHOT.

_Dammit!_ Misao cursed randomly at any and everything that came to her mind. Remembering the incident that morning, she could feel her face burn as a bright red blush quickly spread across her face. _Damn you, Aoshi-sama! Damn you, Jiya, for being there! _She knew that although she'd be embarrassed about the incident, it would be easier to bear if only the two of them- Aoshi and herself-knew. _Damn me!_ The way it happened too. She cringed at the memory as screamed inwardly as she ran to the dojo to train.

(Flashback to the previous night)

Misao jumped up suddenly, breathing heavily. Searching her surroundings for the source of disturbance, she sighed. She was in her room, not the forest. She flopped on her pillow and closed her eyes. It was a dream. A stupid nightmare. She turned on her side and pulled the covers over her once more. As she was about to fall asleep, the image of a giant snake flashed before her eyes. She jerked awake. "Like Hell, I'm staying here tonight," she muttered as she rose. Automatically, her feet carried her to the one person she knew to give her comfort. Aoshi.

Aoshi sat up reading a letter as the shoji slid open. Misao stood in the doorway, clutching her blanket close to her chest. Looking at this sight, and at Misao's wide, alert eyes, Aoshi could not help, but smile. Misao looked like a scared little girl. "What is it, Misao?" he pushed the letter away as she headed into his room. She found her way onto his futon. In the candle light, he could see her blush furiously as she spoke.

"I had a nightmare." Aoshi raised his eyebrows. Misao glared at him. "I had a nightmare. So what? It could still happen." Aoshi shook his head.

"I didn't say anything. I don't think what I did implied that I thought it strange to have a nightmare." Misao seemed to deflate after hearing him out. Both sat in silence as they watched the shadows dance across the room. Misao wrapped the blanket around herself, and stared at the floor. After a while she spoke again.

"Would you mind if I stay here tonight?" her voice was barely more than a whisper. Aoshi nodded and smiled to himself as he put out the candle. Misao looked up him as darkness enveloped them. "I- I didn't want you to stop working. You could continue if you want. I'll stay here and stay out of the way." She stopped talking. In the dark Aoshi could see her pull the blanket to her face.

"It's alright. I was just about finished anyway." Both looked at each other. Aoshi shifted uncomfortably. "I don't have an extra futon in here, and I don't think Okina would appreciate us searching the place for a futon." He looked at Misao hopefully. "I don't suppose you'll want to go to your room for yours." Misao snorted.

"I am NOT going back there tonight." Aoshi looked uncomfortable.

"Well then I guess we'll have to share mine." Misao blushed again.

"Yeah. I- I guess we will."

(The dream…)

Misao was once again in the forest. She and Okina were training. For some strange reason, Sanosuke and Yahiko appeared. Sanosuke ran after the boy who held the man's wallet and a small box. It was sealed but Misao knew that it held a ring. Obviously Sanosuke was preparing to propose to Megumi. Misao chuckled, as they passed by. _They _should_ get married, though._

She blinked and the forest was gone. Misao stood in the dojo training with Aoshi. _Okay. This might be referring to the fact that I need to train more, _she thought. _ Or it might be because I have it on my mind. I need to take a break._ She soon forgot this theory as Aoshi leaned in closer to her. _Thank you, Kami-sama! _She closed her eyes ready for a kiss from the one she loved.

However her joy was short lived as Aoshi soon disappeared as his lips were a few centimeters away from her lips. In his place, there was a huge snake. Misao stared at it for a few seconds before screaming…

"Misao!" Aoshi tried to shake the girl awake but she still screamed. "Misao! Wake up! It's just a dream! It's just-" Misao had suddenly sat up. Both looked at each other in shock. It had happened so quickly but they knew that it had happened nonetheless.

"Aoshi and Misao-" Both turned to the doorway. Okina stared at them a smile playing on his lips. And he had a reason to smile. Not more than a minute ago he'd run toward the sound of screaming. When he'd wrenched the door open he'd seen Misao on Aoshi, their lips locked. A second later, she'd scrambled up and stared at Aoshi, who shared her expression of shock.

"Aoshi and Misao-" Okina said again as if unable to believe what he was seeing. Misao blushed furiously and ran out of the room. Okina and Aoshi exchanged shocked expressions. Aoshi rose and headed out of the room.

"I should probably go get her." he walked passed Okina ignoring his stare.

(present)

He knew Misao would be in the dojo. As he was about to open the door to get her, he heard her voice. His hand remained on the handle, as he listened. "…Stupid nightmare…why…. And I just had to… _Damn Aoshi-sama!_" he was slightly taken back when he heard this. After a while there weren't any sounds coming from the dojo. Aoshi could see Misao's figure nearing the door. He backed away as she leaned on the door. He listened as she began to talk again.

"Why? Why, Kami-sama, **_why_**? Why did you let that happen? Just because-" she sighed. "All because of that stupid nightmare. Now Aoshi-sama will think I'm too forward. Or worse. Desperate." Aoshi thought none of these things. How could Misao think that he would? He sat silently as she continued her rant to herself. "He already thinks that I'm a silly little girl. But I'm not." Aoshi noted that she wasn't too convinced by her statement. He watched Misao's figure as it ruffled its hair and slumped. "No. I'm not." She sounded surer of herself. Aoshi smiled a little as she rose ready to train. He could no longer see her but he could hear her clearly enough. "I'm a fully grown woman now." She jabbed a kunai at an imaginary foe. "I've taken up the responsibilities of okashira willingly, but does that count for anything?" she put down her hands. "I'm not sure." Her voice wasn't more than a whisper when she said this.

Aoshi's ears peaked at this. What? Of course it counted. And Misao was right. She was no longer a child, but a fully grown woman. And she had done a good job in the few years that she had been okashira. He heard her sigh.

"Dammit!" her voice echoed throughout the dojo. "Stupid dream, stupid kiss." He heard a thud as a kunai hit the wall. "WHY did it have to be an ACCIDENT!" Misao suddenly slid open the door. There stood Aoshi, staring down at her. "Aoshi-sama! I –you-" her face flushed. He blinked at her as she continued stuttering. When she stopped she lowered her head, embarrassed.

Aoshi ignored this. "I'm on my way to the temple. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me." She paused. "You look like you could use the quiet for a while." she complied and followed him.

Both walked up the stairs in silence. Misao's words in the dojo still echoed in his ears. He wasn't sure why he felt so strongly about what she had said. It wasn't as she thought it was. Of course he appreciated her effort as Okashira. "Well here we are. Might as well do something right?" She said lamely. Aoshi nodded.

Training wasn't as awkward as it could've been. Although there was an obvious attempt to forget the Incident, time had passed smoothly and normally, as it usually would have. Okina came disrupting the session. "I'm sorry to intrude you two but the okashira of the Satsuma clan is here to see you Aoshi." he nodded and made to follow Okina out of the dojo. Unfortunately, he had somehow managed to trip over his own feet and landed on top of Misao, their lips touching. He rapidly pulled himself off her and apologized profusely. "It was an accident, I'm sorry." Misao stared at him incredulously before pulling him in for a kiss.

_I suppose some accidents are good. _He thought, mentally grinning.

A/N: -Alright so I know it isn't my best but I still had to try… hope you liked it.

_Keikii._

Yeah yeah. I know people's outta character…sigh now I'm bored. I'll go do sumthin else now…


End file.
